Mulan (2020 film)
Mulan is an upcoming 2020 film based on the Disney animated film of the same name and on The Ballad of Hua Mulan. Cast * Yifei Liu as Hua Mulan * Yoson An as Chen Honghui * Jason Scott Lee as Bori Khan * Donnie Yen as Commander Tung * Li Gong as Xian Lang * Ron Yuan as Sergeant Qiang * Jet Li as The Emperor * Xana Lang as Hua Xiu * Anthony rogers as the Phoenix Gallery Promotional Mulan 2019 Teaser Poster.jpg Mulan 2019 Logo.jpg Mulan Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival Poster.jpg Mulan 2020 Japanese Poster.jpg Mulan 2019 Trailer Logo.png Mulan 2020 Korean Poster.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 01.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 02.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 03.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 04.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 05.jpg Mulan 2020 Character Posters 06.jpg Mulan 2020 Chinese New Year Poster.jpg 2020_DisneyTwentyThree_Spring_Mulan_lores.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 01.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 02.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 03.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 04.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 05.jpg Mulan 2020 International Character Posters 06.jpg Stills File:Mulan 2019 01.jpg File:Mulan 2019 02.jpg File:Mulan 2019 03.jpg File:Mulan 2019 04.jpg File:Mulan 2019 05.jpg File:Mulan 2019 06.jpg File:Mulan 2019 07.jpg File:Mulan 2019 08.jpg File:Mulan 2019 09.jpg File:Mulan 2019 10.jpg File:Mulan 2019 11.jpg File:Mulan 2019 12.jpg File:Mulan 2019 13.jpg File:Mulan 2019 14.jpg Mulan Empire Still.jpg Mulan 2019 15.png Mulan 2019 16.png Mulan 2019 17.png Mulan 2019 18.png Mulan 2019 19.png Mulan 2019 20.png Mulan 2019 21.png Mulan 2019 22.png Mulan 2019 23.png Mulan 2019 24.png Mulan 2019 25.png Mulan 2019 26.png Mulan 2019 27.png Mulan 2019 28.png Mulan 2019 29.png Mulan 2019 30.png Mulan 2019 31.png Mulan 2019 32.png Mulan 2019 33.png Mulan 2019 34.png Mulan 2019 35.png Mulan 2019 36.png Mulan 2019 37.png Mulan 2019 38.png Mulan 2019 39.png Mulan 2019 40.png Mulan 2019 41.png Mulan 2019 42.png Mulan 2019 43.png Mulan 2019 44.png Mulan 2019 45.png Mulan 2019 46.png Mulan 2019 47.png Mulan 2019 48.png Mulan 2019 49.png Mulan 2019 50.png Mulan 2019 51.png Mulan 2019 52.png Mulan 2019 53.png Mulan 2019 54.png Mulan 2019 55.png Mulan 2019 56.png Mulan 2019 57.png Mulan 2019 58.png Mulan 2019 59.png Mulan 2019 60.png Mulan 2019 61.png Mulan 2019 62.png Mulan 2019 63.png Mulan 2019 64.png Mulan 2019 65.png Mulan 2019 66.png Mulan 2019 67.png Mulan 2019 68.png Mulan 2019 69.png Mulan 2019 70.png Mulan 2019 71.png Mulan 2019 72.png Mulan 2019 73.png Mulan 2019 74.png Mulan 2019 75.png Mulan 2019 76.png Mulan 2019 77.png Mulan 2019 78.png Mulan 2019 79.png Mulan 2019 80.png Mulan 2019 82.png Mulan 2019 83.png Mulan 2019 84.png Mulan 2019 85.png Mulan 2019 86.png Mulan 2019 87.png Mulan 2019 88.png Mulan 2019 89.png Mulan 2019 90.png Mulan 2019 91.png Mulan 2019 92.png Mulan 2019 93.png Mulan 2019 94.png Mulan 2019 95.png Mulan 2019 96.png Mulan 2019 97.png Mulan 2019 98.png Mulan 2019 99.png Mulan 2019 100.png Mulan 2019 101.png Mulan 2019 102.png Mulan 2019 103.png Mulan 2019 104.png Mulan 2019 105.png Mulan 2019 106.png Mulan 2019 107.png Mulan 2019 108.png Mulan 2019 109.png Mulan 2019 110.png Mulan 2019 111.png Mulan 2019 112.png Mulan 2019 113.png Mulan 2019 114.png Category:Movies